


Overlord Impact (cringe title I know)

by Potato_Sketch



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Crossover, Demons, Dragons, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Protagonist, Ghosts, Kinks, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slime, Smut, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Sketch/pseuds/Potato_Sketch
Summary: A set of smut one shots of different Reader who is a player from [YGGDRSIL] but ended up in another game known to the world as [Genshin Impact]. I have up to 6 different versions of reader for the one shots, and due to the different types of reader, they will have their own "personality " to go with it;1. Dragon Reader2. Succubus Reader3. Arachne Reader4. Spirit Reader5. Elf Reader6. Were-animal ReaderFeel free to request a type of reader with a character that I have listed:-Zhongli-Tartaglia-Albedo-Xiao-Kaeya-Diluc
Relationships: Albedo (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Diluc (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Kaeya (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Tartaglia | Childe (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Various Genshin Impact Character(s)/Reader, Xiao (Genshin Impact)/Reader, Zhongli (Genshin Impact)/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 183





	1. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be clear, the one shots will have a build up to the smut scenes. 
> 
> NYWAYS 
> 
> Character: Xiao  
> Reader: Spirit 
> 
> Theme: Xiao is at his wits end from being bombarded and harassed by the free willed outlander who isn't a mortal making him bitter about it as she can continue to bother him. That is until he saw her with a few people after not seeing her for a week.  
> (Part 1)

"Xiiiiiiaaaaoooo~" A rather annoyingly familiar voice came into the dark haired adeptus's ears, the empty expression on his face turned sour, furrowing his eyebrows while his lips turned into a very reversed smile, a scowl settling just as arms wrapped around his waist. 

"(Y/n)... Let go." Xiao snapped albiet harshly, only to receive a giggle from the girl who merely fluttered around him, her (E/c) hues staring into his golden ones, "Nope!" She made a pop at the 'p' while his scowl deepened, "Go somewhere else or I will toss you off this balcony. Do not test me little spirit." he snapped as he shoved her away. 

He didn't notice a small flash of hurt in her eyes as it was covered by her smile, "Fine fine." 'Finally peace..' The immortal thought before blurting out, "And do not appear before me again. This is your final warning." 

(Y/n) who was heading out had heard the jade haired male, her smile twitched, to her she could hear a small little crack resounding in her head, "We'll seee.." She replied 'cheekily', and left the Lone Yaksha on the balcony. 

As soon as (Y/n) reached the bottom of Wangshu Inn, she was stopped by the Traveler and Paimon who requested her aide, the Demon Conquerer watched from the top before scoffing, ignoring the small weed of curiosity and worry. 

'The longer she stays away, the more I can be in peace.' The golden eyed adeptus thought, believing he should be pleased that the spirit will be occupied with something else for a few days or so. But there was a small voice in the back of his head in which he ignored as it was the voice of doubt, "What if she doesn't come back?" 

'Then the better for us. She's merely wasting my time.' was the only answer to the voice that he quickly stuffed away in the farthest and deepest parts of his mind. 

\---

It's been a week since the last he saw the spirit outlander, in the first few days, it was like a miracle to the golden eyed Yaksha, but it felt different. (Y/n) had impeccable timing whenever he felt like he was finally in peace, he expected the voice of the spirit and familiar arms wrapped around his abdomen, but there was nothing. 

As the days turned into a week, Xiao was on the edge, his heart couldn't settle, his stomach did flips, and his mind flipped whenever someone's presence came near the Inn, but it wasn't the (h/c) woman who used to disturb him physically, but now she disturbed him mentally. 

The Adeptus found himself restless, he couldn't place his finger on it, but he knew it was because of (Y/n) the spirit. Of course he seeked the ex-archon Morax in the name of Zhongli as his master now calls himself, but the said man only had a knowing glint in his amber gaze. 

"I wouldn't go out the doors if I were you, Adeptus Xiao." The Wang Funeral's Consultant called out just as the Jade haired man had his hand on the door, "..." He stayed quiet in reply and just as he opened the door, a familiar laugh rang in his ears.

Almost immediately, his eyes zoned in the direction of the laugh and he immediately caught the sight of the one who tormented his mind for a week straight. Xiao's eyes trailed her figure, finding no injuries that could have kept the woman away from him. 

But as the crowd of people shifted, he could see the companions she had around her. A few boys, a woman and a girl were around the Spirit Outlander. He recognized the captain of the Crux, Beidou. But the other three he didn't. One had Ash blonde hair a white coat with a dark blue, nearly violet shirt. The other boy was a silvery gray color, a few bandages and scars on him and he had bright lime colored eyes, he sported a grin, the boy looked like he was making you laugh. The girl however was more or less focused on the food, she wore a skin tight suit with a cape, a had and her hair in long twin tails. 

These were the ones who kept the otherworlder away from him? He didn't know why, but the Adeptus felt bitter, so this is why she never had time to spare. Why did she look more happier with them instead of him? 

The Lone Yaksha settled in a tree not far from (Y/n)'s location, he wanted to know the answers to his questions, it didn't take him long to figure out that they were more willing to spend more time with the Spirit. Unlike him. He clenched his gloved hands, the bitter taste went tart, but when the ash blonde boy took something out, it turned out to be an unfinished drawing. 

Of (Y/n). 

He didn't know what he was going to do, but something in him did. And it snapped. Xiao faded into the wind and appeared behind the spirit, grabbing her and faded into then wind with her in his hold, teleporting from the city to Wangshu Inn, in his forever reserved room. 

"Xiao!? What the hell-" "I should be the one to ask you that Spirit." The Adeptus hissed as he pinned the woman onto his bed. The torrent of emotions the immortal had, he pushed the emotions as he took her lips with his, wanting to shove everything he felt because of her, in her throat. 

Xiao didn't know what he was doing. The instincts had taken over. His right hand had pinned her wrists above her head while his left had tore through her top, he felt the (E/c) eyed spirit tremble, whether in excitement or fear, he no longer cared. 

He pulled his lips away from hers, not wanting to see the emotions in her eyes, he didn't want to see the fear he'd cause. But he was so angry, lonely and frustrated. He never thought on how she caused such a tremor in his 'paradise' that ended up needing the thing he tried to push away. 

(Y/n) became the thing he was scared of and the one thing he felt he didn't deserve to have. 

He didn't realize it until she heard the most softest and sweetest voice call out one of his many names, "Xiao.. You're crying.." the ache in his chest, how had he never noticed it until this moment. The immortal sat up to touch his cheeks, brushing away the salt water that dripped from his eyes. 

A hand brushed against his cheek and he cupped it with his larger one. He, the Lone Yaksha, an adeptus to Morax, one of the protectors of Liyue, was crying. Something he hadn't done in millennia.

"Please.. Don't leave me.. Don't leave.." his voice cracked as he leaned against her bare chest, the tears dropped onto her (S/c) skin. He didn't know if it was out of pity, but he felt her arms wrap around him, her hand brushing through his hair, "I won't.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is Part 1. As I stated, I will do build ups to the smut which will usually be part two. 
> 
> And in the End Notes, I will include headcanons!
> 
> Xiao Headcanons:  
> \- Despite being a loner, he somewhat craves company. He just ignores his softer side, wanting to be responsible, putting Liyue and it's people before himself. 
> 
> -He is actually possessive over things that had entered his life more than 3 times or more. It's because he had unknowingly accepted it into his life.


	2. Possession Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS PART 2!! I hope I made the smut scene very well! 
> 
> Next Oneshot will be:  
> Zhongli
> 
> (I will be working in order of the requests, but it will take me time to complete some of them. I will try to put it all in one or two part one shots so I can get through the requests as quickly but efficiently well made as possible.)
> 
> Also, I refer Alatus as Xiao's Demon self while Xiao is Adeptus Xiao. I think Alatus is his true name and should only be uttered by those he gives permission to or those he respects the most.

Previously:

A hand brushed against his cheek and he cupped it with his larger one. He, the Lone Yaksha, an adeptus to Morax, one of the protectors of Liyue, was crying. Something he hadn't done in millennia.

"Please.. Don't leave me.. Don't leave.." his voice cracked as he leaned against her bare chest, the tears dropped onto her (S/c) skin. He didn't know if it was out of pity, but he felt her arms wrap around him, her hand brushing through his hair, "I won't.."

\-------------

The two stayed in each other's embrace, the adeptus felt comforted and peaceful for once. He could smell the natural scents of flowers lingering around her, the softness of her skin, and he felt every breath she took, heard her lulling heartbeat.

When he lifted his head to stare into her (e/c) hued eyes, Xiao had captured her lips with his own, instead of the raw feral passion, it was more softer, shy even. His gloved hands that held her waist glided across her back, while (Y/n)'s fingers tangled into his hair. 

The kiss the two immortals shared was sweet and gentle like the dreams the Yaksha eaten. The spirit tugged on a few jaded locks of hair, causing a low rumble emitted from his chest and he deepened the kiss despite the lack of experience. 

The Demon Conqueror was hesitant, as if scared of his own power, so the Otherworlder guide him through until he took control with the new knowledge he gained. 

His hands however were a different story. They crept from the woman's back to her chests, lightly kneading her breasts. The two pulled away to breath, "Xiao.." his half lidded eyes lifted from the (h/c) haired woman's swollen lips to her eyes. 

"Say my name.." He breathed out, "Xiao." He shook his head while he moved to her neck, lightly and albeit shyly pressing a kiss to her neck, "That's not my name.." 

(Y/n) didn't know his other names. She bit her lips while the immortal started to nibble and kiss her neck, his hands held her arms before sliding the rest of her teared top off, a sudden name came into mind, "Alatus." 

He paused, until the spirit heard a low growl, whether it's disappointment or approval, she didn't know. Suddenly she found herself pressed against the mattress, Xiao between her legs and already sliding her (pants/skirt/shorts) off along with her undergarments, but the Otherworlder saw the Adeptus's pupils were blown out, taken nearly three fourths of his beautiful golden eyes.

A haze was in them as he stared at her lower lips, he slowly grabbed her legs and lifted them onto his shoulders, forcing her lower body up to where her snatch was near the Winged-king's face. 

Not even a second passed as the man submitted to his internal desires, his tongue trailed over her entrance causing a hot flush to spread against (Y/n)'s cheeks. The immortal's golden eyes revealed under the curtain of eyelashes that fluttered, his gaze staring into the one who he considered his significant other. Another rumble came from his chest, more softer, similarly to a purr. 

His tongue slipped between her pussy lips, and slipped inside, causing a gasp to escape the (s/c) skinned spirit's pretty lips. Her hands immediately latched onto the sheets as his tongue delved into her honeypot, his nose lightly nudging against her clit as he shoved his tongue as deep as he could reach. 

Soft moans and mewls coming from the woman beneath him as he 'devoured' the sweet nectar that came from the spirit pleased both Xiao and Alatus. The carnal urges took the lead for the two, his tongue swirled and thrusted within her pussy in a more rougher manner. 

His hands clawed her thighs, wanting to delve into the addictive nectar that was continuously being released into his mouth in small amounts. Xiao's thirsted for more. He wanted more. The moans and mewls escalated to cries and shouts of pleasure, "Alatus..! Ah-" she tried to warn, but the man had quickly brought her into orgasm, the knot in her stomach bursting as more of her juices spilled into the Adeptus' awaiting mouth. 

The Yaksha didn't want a single drop spilled as he gulped the down whatever the woman had to offer till there was nothing left. He pulled away, a light sheen on his lips and chin from the juices, he licked his lips slowly, wanting to savor more of her taste before wiping his chin and lips. 

(Y/n) could tell he wasn't necessarily there, it was like the innermost desires he kept within himself finally broke free. "Look.. Look at what you did to me." The demon hissed out as he slowly pulled his pants down, his hardened member popped out, lightly smacking against his lower stomach, beaded precum at the tip before slowly dripped down. 

A sudden throb came within (Y/n) from the sight, saliva pooling in her mouth. She slowly sat up, but was denied as the dream eater pinned her down while removing one leg from his shoulder, keeping the other. 

"Stay down." he hissed into her ear while the head of his cock was pressing against her clit, rubbing the pearl slightly from the movement of his hips shifting, "It's your fault.." he grinded out, the grip on her thigh tightened making the spirit wince, knowing there will be a bruise left in place. 

"Take responsibility by being my whore." he snarled before snapping his hip and entered her vagina causing the woman underneath him to scream in both pain and pleasure. 

The demon didn't bother to let her adjust to his length, he just wanted to own her, to force her to submit to him. To make her think only of him. The urge to contaminate her with him both outside and inside of her drove him to plow her down. 

His speed was quick, occasionally grinding into spots that made (Y/n) shrieked and claw his back as her forced her into a mating press to reach her innermost parts.

The head of his cock kissed her cervix, "Fuck.. Alatus..!" She cursed, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her nails clawed his back, tearing through his shirt and digging into his skin, a rumble of approval came from his throat when he felt her cum, her walls desperately trying to milk his essence. 

He knew he was close, but he didn't want to cum so early. He wanted to make her know who she belonged to, "(Y/n).. (Y/n).. (Y/n).. You're mine.." He moaned out, "Alatus! It's.. Ah.. Too much!" she cried out, tears dripped from her eyes from the overstimulation. 

"Take my seed.. Take it!" The Yaksha shouted before kissing her roughly, snapping his hips a few more times before spilling his semen within her, painting her insides white with his essence. 

Their moans were muffled by their sloppy kisses, the adeptus weakly thrusting a few more, wanting to push more of his seed out and push it in deeper. Wanting to claim all of her. 

"Mine.. Mine.. Mine.." He murmurs tiredly into the kiss before breaking apart, a string of saliva connected the two before it broke. 

The immortals didn't want to part, Xiao continued to leave himself inside of her, not wanting his essence to escape her snatch while they slept, their arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined as sleep claimed them both. A smile settling on both the newly made couple's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT] Xiao Headcanons: 
> 
> \- As a demon himself, he usually keeps himself in check and keeps to himself, hence why he doesn't want company since he's afraid his demon self will take over and "devour" the person whether they are male or female, not only that he has animalistic like tendencies. 
> 
> \- As an immortal, he does get frustrated, but he has no healthy outlet. So with so many years of frustration and barely having an outlet besides beating up hilichurls, abyss mages, treasure hoarders and the fatui agents, he'll be somewhat or very rough (maybe even dirty talk and degrade)


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character: Zhongli  
> Reader: Dragon
> 
> Theme: Zhongli who is usually a gentleman, blunt and barely restrains what he wants if he can buy it, finds himself in a dilemma as he came across a being who is a dragon, much like himself, except a female, sending him in his first rut. And after months until it was the Lantern Rite Festival, the beastial instincts of his dragon self took charge.
> 
> [REQUESTED BY APH_Wonderland]
> 
> (Also, I am going to also put these up on Wattpad, but I'll only take requests from here until I feel like I am ready to take requests from Wattpad at the same time. Feel free to go to Wattpad and search up "Overlord Impact" if you want to download it offline. HOWEVER please do not post my works on any other platform, I do not mind inspiration as long as I am credited and/or ask(ed) for permission)

A low groan escaped from a figure underneath the covers of the bed, long locks of brown hair that faded into an amber color towards the end fell on the bed like a waterfall. 

Zhongli hissed as his innermost self demanded to find a mate. More specifically that otherworlder as his mate. It would greatly please both Morax and Zhongli to the fullest, having a woman of virtue and power as a mate to bear his offspring was what he wished for the longest times of his life. 

Guizhong was close enough to be his mate, but Morax didn't react as badly as he did with (Y/n). When he first met her who was right behind Childe and Traveler, Morax had reared his head feeling the power that resided in the being who was a Dragon much like himself. 

When she sat near him, he had inhaled her scent and both Zhongli and Morax was greatly pleased by her scent, but that became a problem. After that day, he found himself in a state of desire, and lust as others would say. 

He couldn't leave his living quarters in fear of endangering others and revealing his abandoned position as the Geo Archon. The beast he managed to keep down for millennia was thrashing within his control. Both Zhongli and Morax were in equal power as they are one. 

When the Funeral Consultant had managed to calm down, he went to research regarding the state of arousal and desire to claim before figuring out he went though his very first rut. Something that those of the male species except humans would go through when nearing a female who is seen to be a potential and single mate.

And now here he is, using one of his pillows and hands to satisfy his arousal, the ex-geo archon had imagined the dragoness several times. He could imagine himself and the woman with their draconic features, the animalistic grows and roars as he dominated the female. 

Every time he imagined her, in human form, dragon form or both, he'd burst then start over. It was a torture to both him and his inner dragon who whispered like the devil who speak of sweet temptations that would. 

"(Y/n)..." his rich husky voice filled his chamber until a familiar presence came by, 'MATE' the word slammed into his head sending himself into a shock, 'MATE MATE MATE MATE' Morax roared, taking control over Zhongli's self, draconic features appearing, his arms darkening till it was black, scales crept around his shoulders as yellow marks appeared on his arms, horns emerged from his head, twisting and curling like that of a branch while his form grew larger to where his horns nearly touched the ceiling. Morax hurriedly went after the presence while Zhongli tried to take the reins back from his dragon self in hopes to save his dignity and the people of Liyue. 

\--- 

(Y/n)'s eyes suddenly turned to a direction, her senses tingled as something throbbed within her, 'MATE' her dragon spoke loudly within the barrier of her mind. The (h/c) dragoness bit her lips, feeling her fangs lengthening alongside her horns which were usually used to hold the veil that she tied around them to cover her face to hide her scales which usually appeared ever since she came to Liyue. 

After the battle against the slumbering beast chained to the deepest pits of the sea near the port of Liyue, (Y/n)'s innermost self would rear it's head towards the direction of Zhongli just as Morax would in reply. 

(Y/n) was in fact smitten by Zhongli, his charm, his wisdom, he just seemed.. Right. But the young dragon restrained herself, she wasn't a teenager anymore. She was an adult and she must restrain whatever desire she had, for the sake of finding a way to return home. 

'If there is a way, you'll miss your only chance to find a mate... And there is time before we leave. Potential mate must be claimed before others.' the beast hissed in her ears. 

"MATE" A loud roar resonated from far, but it was heard by her nonetheless with her enhanced hearing. And before she knew it, she left her companions behind in return of the call. 

Leaping over buildings and into the forest then towards the mountain range, the presence grew more powerful with each passing second until she was tackled down by a large figure who naked as the day they were born. 

Large clawed hands pinned her own above her head as Zhongli dove into a rough kiss, his other hand tore the clothes that separated him from entering her. There was no time to prepare, but Morax knew he was far more bigger than the average man, especially when with his draconic like features that changed his shape and form. 

Morax allowed Zhongli to prepare her, the scales receded around his face, but there was still scales around his shoulders, "(Y/n).. Forgive me.." His smooth voice filled her ears while his hand carressed her cheek in an affectionate manner. 

His lips pressed against her neck, his fangs lightly nibbling on the flesh before trailing down to her breasts, his tongue peeked out and rubbed the perky pink nub before gliding his tongue down. 

As a former human, now a heteromorphic dragon, (Y/n) watched as his tongue extend longer than that of a humans, the tip of the pink muscle was nudging her entrance, as if testing the waters. His brilliant amber eyes staring into her (e/c) ones, upon receiving a positive result, he wasted no time and drilled his longer tongue within the depths of her core.

For something to reach that far within her caused a loud cry similarly to a roar to escape her throat, a gutteral moan escaped Zhongli as he tasted the juice the spilled onto his tongue, Morax purred to see and feel their mate reactions to their advances. Her (s/c) hands gripped the horns on his head causing a thundering snarl to escape him, 'Refrain yourself from touching my horns, mate. You will regret it.' Morax's voice resonated within her mind. 

'Do it again! Do it! Disobey our mate!' the beast shouted with sick infatuation, greed and hunger evident in it's tone, (Y/n) agreed nonetheless and gripped the branch like horns again, this time with a purpose to ignore his warning and defy him. 

A low groan escaped Zhongli, his eyes flashed a bright gold before slipping his tongue out, "Defying your god? How bold of you." a throb made her more aware in their new position, her legs spread with the man between them, his large and throbbing member with a rather large girth with some veins under the skin, unconsciously, (Y/n) licked her lips at the sight, the fear and excitement visible to the man who will dominate her and claim her. 

The ex-Archon felt a shiver seeing her blown out eyes staring at his cock, it made him vulnerable yet proud. He rubbed the tip against her slit, causing a whimper to escape the dragoness, "Tell me.." he started, his hands holding her hips to refrain the (h/c) haired woman from moving her hips, he already has thinning patience, " How much are you willing to devote yourself to me to bear my brood?" 

The thought of her stomach swollen with his offspring sent a thrill to both the creature and woman, "Everything.. My soul, destiny, my heart and mind." She uttered out without a moments breath. The excitement leaking out of her snatch, her hands gripping his forearms, another purr resonated from his chest, "Then your mine." 

And with a push, he entered her fluidly, and no words could be spoken on how that man had filled her in the absolutely perfect places. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, her lips opened as lewd noises escaped and filled the forests, snarls and growls occasionally slipped out of both of the draconic beings when shifting positions. 

(Y/n) couldn't count how many the changed positions or how many times they cummed. She was bent and lifted into various forms, from the laying on her back, to his lap, against the tree, on a rock, then back on the ground. 

She continuously felt full, both filled with semen and his cock the kept getting hard for whom knows how many times, she could feel herself growing light headed before sleep claimed the dragoness, leaving Zhongli to continue rutting into the woman before he was finally spent for the night, he watched his essence spill, pleased with his work. 

Lifting his mate in his arms, he carried her off to his home, there was still many more days to come before the end of his rut. And He'll use those days to the fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SMUT] Zhongli Headcanons:
> 
> -He had never experience a rut since a rut only happens is if the dragon finds a potential mate. And mostly because he is not exactly well versed in romance so he doesn't have a clue why it's happening.
> 
> -Zhongli is very much aware that his instincts are taking over so he usually ends up locking himself up in his room until further notice. He had this happen occasionally, but not as often.
> 
> \- Zhongli refers his human self as Zhongli while his dragon self as Morax. Occasionally he is Rex Lapis, but that is rare. Morax holds more of the carnal desires as his dragon self is always judging females and a few males who he considers to be a potential mate. Regardless if Zhongli desired them or not, Morax doesn't take no as an answer.


End file.
